Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 30
The next day... ( Roxanoid repeatedly jumps left to right, warming up ) ' '( Amalgam charges towards Roxanoid, in flight ) ' '( Roxanoid still does his warm up ) ' '( Amalgam moves his arms out as he approaches ) ( Roxanoid rolls under a charging Amalgam, in flight ) ' '''Amalgam) *Lands and stands still* ...ERR! *Turns around and charges towards Roxanoid* ' '''Nintendo) ... ( Roxanoid backflips over and behind Amalgam ) ''' '''Flareburst Roxanoid) MISSED ME! *Jumps* Amalgam) ! *Turns around* ( Roxanoid dropkicks Amalgam's gut ) ' '( Amalgam bends down from his gut shot ) ' '''Nintendo) Ability Activate! Magma-burst! ( Flareburst Roxanoid roundhouse kicks, releasing magma from his kick ) ' '( Roxanoid roundhouse kicks Amalgam ) ' '( Magma blasts Amalgam, causing him to roll to the left and lay on the ground ) ' '''Nintendo) Ability Activate! Burnstop! ( Flareburst Roxanoid jumps into the air and lands on the opponent with a burst of heat ) ( Roxanoid jumps into the air ) ' '( Roxanoid uses the puts his feet on the ceiling and shoots off ) ' '( Roxanoid flips ) ' '( Amalgam rolls out of the way ) ' '( Roxanoid lands on the ground ) ' '( Amalgam trips Roxanoid ) ' '( Amalgam picks Roxanoid up and throws him onto the ground ) ''' '''Nintendo) Ability Activate! Magma-burst! ( Flareburst Roxanoid roundhouse kicks, releasing magma from his kick ) ( Roxanoid lifts his foot to kick Amalgam ) ' '( Amalgam avoids Roxanoid's kick ) ' '( A magma blast shoots from Roxanoid's kick, towards Nntendo ) ' '( Amalgam lifts Roxanoid's foot, throws him into the air, and slams Roxanoid onto the ground ) ' '( Amalgam punches Roxanoid repeadly ) ''' '''Nintendo) *Staring at the blast* ... ( The blast gets closer ) ' '( Nintendo forces himself onto the ground ) ' '( The blast crashes into the barrier wall ) ' '( Flames fall everywhere ) ' '( Nintendo's jacket's sleeve catches fire ) ' '''Nintendo) O_O *Rolls* ' '( Amalgam slams Roxanoid into the wall, back first ) ' '( Amalgam pulls Roxanoid back and slams him front first, into the wall ) ' '( Amalgam pulls Roxanoid back and throws him into the wall ) ' '( Roxanoid flips off the wall ) ' '''Amalgam) ... ( Roxanoid shoots towards Amalgam with a blinding aura ) ' '( Amalgam moves out of the way, without thinking ) ' '( Roxanoid crashes into the wall and bounces back towards Amalgam ) ' '( Amalgam picks up Roxanoid ) ' '( Roxanoid, however, catches Amalgam with his feet and spins on his head ) ' '( Roxanoid stops after 30 seconds ) ' '( Amalgam is very dizzy with Roxanoid's legs positioning his arms in a hurtful position and Roxanoid's arms holding his legs ) ' '( Roxanoid jumps into the air, flips, and slams Amalgam into the ceiling ) ' '( Roxanoid kicks off the ceiling, flipping, and turns to a comet ) ' '''BOOM! ' '( Pieces of the ground shoot into the sky ) ' '( A huge dent is left in the ground ) ' '( Roxanoid moonwalks out of the dusty smoke ) ' '( Nintendo sits on the ground, with his jacket off and not on fire anymore ) ' 'Flareburst Roxanoid) EXTREMIS, THIS IS HOW YOU MOONWALK! *Moonwalks back to Nintendo* ' '( VK crawls out of the huge dent left in the ground ) ' 'Flareburst Roxanoid) WE WON! *Turns to his ball form* ' '''VK) I ALWAYS LOSE! ALWAYS, ALWAYS, ALWAYS! Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 31 Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 30 was...? Interesting Boring Awesome Awful Long Short Others + Others - Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Nintendocan Category:FlareBurst Roxanoid Category:Humagons: Valentin Kazami Category:Extremis Helios